Party Weekend
by DigitalGurl
Summary: *TAIORA* Yay! It's finished! This is just a little fic I wrote about how Sora first likes Matt, but later discovers her true feelings about Tai. WARNING: The last chapter is kinda sappy. Please review :)
1. The Arrival

~*~ Hey everyone! It's Digital_Gurl again with another story for y'all to read!! Well actually it's just the first part, but keep your eyes open for the next chapter. This first part of the story is in Sora's point of view. All the characters are the same age as in the second season of Digimon. I do not own Digimon. Enjoy!! ~*~

## Party Weekend

Chapter 1

"Yes! I'm finally done!" shouted Sora, who had just finished packing, and started lugging her suitcase down the stairs to her front door. She had finished it just in time as well, cause Kamiya's would be here any minute to pick her up to take her to the resort. Yes, that's right. Since the Digidestined had defeated all evil in the Digiworld, they had come up with a plan to celebrate. And since it was the summer, what better way to celebrate than going to the beach for a weekend? They were going to be staying from Friday night to Monday morning.   
Sora could just picture it in her head: They would be staying in a cabin placed right on the shore of a sparkling ocean of water, with a shining sun up above and that would be filled with endless fun.   
_Ding dong_ rang the doorbell.   
"Whoa! That must be Tai and Kari!" Sora said. "Bye Mom! I'm going now! See you in a couple of days!"   
Sora opened the door only to be greeted by Tai. "Hey Sora! My dad's in the car waiting; here, I'll help you with your luggage," he said, grabbing her suitcase."   
"Thanks, Tai."   
"Bye hon," Mrs. Takenouchi replied. "Have fun-"   
But Sora was already out the door, and in the her friend's car. It was going to take a couple hours to get there, so Kari, Sora and Tai decided to play some games. It got boring after a while though and Sora took out a book and started to read. Well, actually she was just pretending to read, she was really daydreaming.   
_Tai and Matt were playing Frisbee, and suddenly Tai's throw went wild and rolled toward Sora, who was tanning on the beach.   
"Here Sora, pass back," said Matt.   
Sora reached down and got the Frisbee and threw it expertly back to Matt, all those years of playing with Tai in the summer had finally payed off.   
"Beautiful throw Sora!" Matt gushed, "But of course not as beautiful as you are! I was wondering that maybe tonight you'd might want to take a romantic stroll along the beach in the moonlight tonight under the stars-"_   
"Uh, Sora? You've been staring at that page for like five minutes now..." said Tai, interrupting her fantasy.   
_Ugh, Tai! You just ruined my daydream_, Sora thought.   
"Um, yeah, so I have-" stammered Sora, "I guess now that schools over, I - uh, have forgotten how to read as well......" _What a lame excuse!_   
"Yeah, I know what you mean. When I get back to school I am going to have more trouble in math than usual!" said Kari, trying to be supportive.   
"Yeah, but I still do get how someone could have forgotten how to read," said Tai.   
"It's not that I've forgotten," defended Sora, "I've just gotten, uh - slower."   
"Whatever," muttered Tai.   
_Sometimes Tai can be so annoying! And nosy. Still, he is a good friend. But he did interrupt my daydream with Matt..... Too bad Matt wasn't driving me to the resort, then I could pass the time by staring at his gorgeous face..... OK, now I'm going a little too far. Instead all I have is Tai to stare at. Well, just a minute, Tai isn't that bad looking himself..... Wait! What am I thinking! It just wouldn't be the same..... Would it? Nah......_   
Eventually they got to the resort; they were the first ones there. Kari, Tai and Sora went to check the beach out, leaving our luggage in the van, for Mr. Kamiya.   
The beach was awesome! The white sand sparkled in the afternoon sun, the ocean waves lapping on the shore, a gentle salty breeze in the air. The sand looked perfect to play volleyball, suntan, play frisbee.......   
_Heh heh,_ thought Sora a bit nervously, remembering her daydream .   
Out in the water a bit away from the shore was a floating dock anchored to the ground, a perfect place to swim out to and dive off. On the shore there was a fire pit which would be great for a campfire. It was all too amazing!   
Then there were the cabins, which they explored next. They were kinda rustic looking, made out of logs, but seemed very cozy. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms, and two large bedrooms, one for the girls, and one for the boys.   
The rest of the Digidestined arrived a bit later; Mimi in her new sundress that she had dragged Sora along to buy, Izzy with his laptop (as usual), Joe with a first aid kit in hand (you can never be too prepared), Davis who of course quickly ran up to talk with Kari, TK who quickly followed him (jealously maybe?), Yolie and Cody dragging their suitcases, shy, quiet Ken - and then came Matt...... Sora had a crush on Matt, in case you didn't catch on.   
Mimi and Sora were really close friends, even though they were completely different. Sora was much more interesting in playing a game of soccer or a match of tennis, while Mimi's idea of fun was more on shopping and filing her nails. Somehow they managed to get alone fine though, sharing all their secrets and everything. Well actually, Sora hadn't told Mimi about her feelings for Matt, but she didn't know what Mimi would think.   
The parents who had driven the Digidestined where now gone, and as soon as they left Tai shouted: "Parents gone, party on!!!"   
"Yah!!" everyone cheered. "It's time to partay!"   
The group of kids already had their whole weekend planned. And having fun was on the top of their list. Izzy had even brought this state of the art high tech boom box, for a dance they were planning for the last night, which was Sunday.   
That night though everyone was buzzing with excitement. Nobody in the girls room could get to sleep, so they got out their flashlights and started talking. After a while Mimi got an idea.   
"Hey guys, I got an idea! How about we play Truth or Dare?" she suggested.   
"Truth or Dare?" said Kari. "I don't know...."   
"Why not? It could be fun! I've always wanted to know who you liked best out of TK or Davis...." said Yolie.   
"Oh, OK, I guess. Just don't ask anything too personal," said Kari giving in.   
"You in Sora?"   
Sora replied, "Well, I don't want to be a party pooper. I guess, just this once."   
"Yay!" shouted Mimi, " Then lets get started......."   
_(to be continued)_   
  
~*~ So, whatcha think? This idea for a story just kinda popped into my head and I'm just writing it as I go. I hope you like it so far! I'll try to post the next part ASAP. Please review, and tell me what you think :) ~*~


	2. Truth or Dare?

~*~ Hey, it's me again, with chapter two of Party Weekend! Firstly I'd just like to apoligize to mommyfee, sorry, I'm not going to make Tai and Matt fight over Sora. :( I promise that I would have, except that I already have the story planned out. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy it anyway. Secondly: I do not own Digimon.~*~

## Party Weekend

Chapter 2

"Ok, I'll ask first then," said Mimi. "Kari, truth or dare?"   
"Uh, how about dare." said Kari.   
"Hehe. Ok, I dare you to kiss Davis tomorrow in front of everybody."   
"What!? What would TK think??? - Uh, I mean, uh ...."   
"Ooooooooooooh," said everybody.   
"Ok, ok. I admit it, I like TK. So now do I still have to do the dare?" asked Kari.   
"Of course you do!" said Yolie.   
"Ohhh nnnooo," moaned Kari. "TK will be heart broken."   
"Look on the good side," said Sora, "You'll make Davis feel like the luckiest guy alive."   
"What do you mean good side? I don't want to let Davis feel that I like him!" said Kari.   
"Too bad, so sad," laughed Mimi. Sora felt sorry for Kari, _I'm really glad I'm not in her shoes right now!_   
"So who's the next victim?" asked Yolie.   
All eyes fell on Sora.   
"Uh, heh heh, I think that uh, Mimi wants her turn now!" said Sora, trying to avoid being next.   
"Nope," said Mimi. "Come on face it like a woman."   
"Argh. Ok, but be easy on me," said Sora.   
Yolie asked, "Truth or dare?"   
_I don't want to choose a dare and end up in the situation Kari's in, so I better choose truth.... _ thought Sora.   
"OK," said Yolie, "Do you like Tai?"   
"Huh?" asked Sora. "Tai, as in Tai Kamiya?"   
"Yes of course Tai Kamiya. Do you know any other Tai's?" asked Kari.   
"Well, no....." said Sora.   
"Well, we're waiting for your answer, and remember, no lying," said an impatient Mimi.   
"I don't," said Sora, a hint of blush on her face.   
"What!?" they yelled.   
"I don't like Tai, as in crush like." repeated Sora, still blushing a bit.   
"You two are perfect for each other!" said Yolie, "Can't you see it?"   
"Yeah, you guys go way back, you've known each other for like - forever!" said Kari.   
"Exactly," said Sora, "We have known each other forever, as friends. And it's always going to be that way."   
"Well, ok, whatever you say...." said Kari.   
They continued on the game, but Sora wasn't really concentrating. Her mind was off somewhere else, thinking about Yolie's question. _Do I like Tai? What kind of question is that? thought Sora. Of course I don't like Tai more then a friend. That's just not the way it is. I like Matt, not Tai. But if I'm so sure I don't like Tai, then why when I answered no, I was blushing?_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Strangely enough, in the other room, the boys were playing truth or dare as well.   
"Ok, Matt, your turn," said Tai. "Truth or dare?"   
"Uh, truth," he said sounding a bit unsure.   
"Who do you like?" asked Tai.   
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh.......... Is that a rhetorical question?" asked Matt, trying to get out of answering.   
"Hehe, nice try Matt," said Joe.   
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, ok, I um, I like -" Matt stammered.   
"Go on....." said Izzy.   
"I uh, like, uh -"   
"Hurry up!" said Davis.   
Then Matt replied, "Um, I like, uh, M-M-M-Mimi." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next day it was beautiful and sunny, and the Digidestined woke up bright and early to start the day. Right after breakfast everyone quickly got into their bathing suits and headed for the beach. Even in the morning it was warm out, and everyone wanted to make the best out of it.   
Sora waded out into the cool, refreshing water, deciding that she would swim out to the floating platform. She swam with strong strokes, and was already half way there.   
Suddenly from under the water, something grabbed her foot! She was being attacked!   
"AHHHHH!" she screamed, struggling to get loose.   
As quickly as she was grasped, she was let go, and a familiar face popped up from the water.   
"Tai, you brat!!!" yelled Sora, recognizing him instantly. "You scared me half to death!!"   
Tai was laughing his head off, _How can he bo so insensitive?_   
The he noticed that Sora was serious.   
"Oh, gee Sora. Sorry, it was only meant as a joke."   
"Whatever," she muttered, still mad.   
"Anyways, what I really came out her for was because I was wondering if I could join you swimming," said Tai.   
Sora replied, "You don't need to ask, I am just going out to that platform out there," she said pointing. "Just no more of your tricks or I'll dunk you under the water and hold you there."   
"Sure, sure, whatever you say," he said, still looking a bit mischievous.   
They swam over to the platform, and started diving and doing cannonballs off it. Then when Tai wasn't looking, Sora pushed him off.   
"Hahaha!" laughed Sora.   
"Hey!" said Tai, "What was that for?"   
"Just getting you back," she said.   
"Why I ought to," he muttered. "Now, I've got water up my nose."   
Sora and Tai, sat at the edge of the dock now, taking a break from swimming, and just started to talk.   
"Hey guess what," said Tai, "Last night we were playing truth or dare, and you'll never guess what I found out! Matt likes Mimi!"   
"What!" said Sora horrified. "You have got to be kidding!"   
_Matt is supposed to like me!!!_   
"Whoa, Sora. Yah, I know that's what I first thought too. But you don't have to be that mean."   
"Huh?"   
"I know Mimi might be a bit of a ditz, but still, she is nice in a uh.....unique sort of way," said Tai.   
"What? That's not what I meant, Tai. Mimi is one of my best friends! Of course I wouldn't think that."   
"Then why are you so surprised?" wondered Tai.   
"It's just, uh, nothing." she said.   
(to be continued)   
  
~*~ Ohhhhh, Sora likes Matt but now she has just found out that Matt likes Mimi instead! Aw, poor Sora :( Don't worry, it gets better for her later, so come back to read chapter 3, which will hopefully be up by tomorrow, or the next day. So keep your eyes open!! ~*~


	3. The Afternoon

~*~ Here is chapter 3 of Party Summer! I really appreciate knowing what you think, so please review!! Thanks :) I do not own Digimon. ~*~

## Party Summer

Chapter 3

It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Saturday, and the Digidestined were getting ready to play a game of volleyball. Sora wasn't interested though. Ever since she had found out that Matt like Mimi and not her, she had been laying on her towel sulking.   
_It's so not fair! How could Mimi steal Matt away from me like that!! Well, she didn't exactly steal him from me, since we aren't even together or anything. It's not even her fault that he likes her, oh well. It's Matt who I should be mad at. Well, no, it's not his fault either. Still, it isn't fair!! _   
"Hey Sora come on and join us!" yelled Ken, pointing to the volleyball net they had set up.   
"I'm sorry, I don't think I'll play," said Sora. _ I am definitely not in the mood for volleyball,_ she thought.   
"Come on Sora!" urged Tai. "It'll be fun! You've been so quiet today since after we went swimming. Is everything ok?"   
"Yeah, thanks for asking though," said Sora.   
"Well, hurry up, we'll be starting any minute now. If you don't come I'll have to drag you there," he said.   
_He would drag me,_ realized Sora. _He must really want me to play_.   
"Fine, I'll play."   
They all set up into teams: Sora, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Yolie, and TK were on one, Matt, Mimi, Kari, Ken, Cody, and Davis on another. (I hope I didn't forget anyone)   
_Matt and Mimi ended up on the same team,_ noticed Sora. _Perfect, just perfect._   
They started the game, and the score was now 10 to 9, for Sora's team. Sora was a pretty good volleyball player, and was also pretty competitive, and did anything to get the ball over the net. She was one of her team's leading scorers so far.   
_Hey, this is really fun_, Sora realized. _ I'm glad Tai convinced me to play._   
It was Mimi's turn to serve, but she wasn't a very good volleyball player, and the ball hit the net.   
"Nice try Mimi!" said Matt.   
_Oh brother,_ thought Sora getting back into a bad mood again, _this is getting disgusting_. All game Mimi and Matt had been flirting with each other. Sora guessed that they were starting to like each other, and that she wasn't in the picture. _Oh well_, she thought a bit dejected.   
Now TK served for her team, and it went perfectly to Kari. She volleyed it over and TK hit it back. This time Davis got it on the other team and spiked it. It was now TK against Davis. Back and forth they battled, but TK eventually won.   
"Nice one TK!" Kari yelled.   
"Hey, your supposed to be cheering for your own team!" complained Davis, mad from losing against TK.   
TK served again, and Cody hit it over. It went a bit away from Sora.   
_I can get it!_ Sora thought, determined to hit it over. She dove for it and-   
BANG!!   
Sora had just crashed into Tai, who was also going for the ball. She had forgotten that he was a pretty aggressive player as well.   
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sora!" Tai said, looking concerned. "Are you OK?"   
"It wasn't your fault," explained Sora, "I should have left it. I am OK-" Sora suddenly winced, from a throbbing in her left wrist. "Actually, I think I twisted my wrist, I better take a break."   
Tai, feeling a bit guilty then said, "Here, I'll come with you. Joe, where is your first aid kit?"   
Sora and Tai found Joe's first aid kit, and sat down on a log on the beach.   
Tai, held Sora's wrist, and examined it. Sora blushed a bit. _It's like we're holding hands_, she thought. _It's sweet of him to be so caring about my injured wrist. Tai, sweet? Hmmm....._   
With a bandage, Tai then wrapped up her injury firmly. "Thanks Tai," said Sora.   
"No prob," said Tai smiling back at her.   
"Well......." he said, "I better get back to them game he said, glancing towards their struggling team, with two less players. "You'll be ok?"   
"Yeah, I'll manage," said Sora, joking.   
Sora then lay on her towel on the beach, and after a while, she fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

About an half an hour later, Sora woke up from her nap. She surveyed the beach, a bit blearing eyed. Mimi was tanning a couple feet away, some of the Digidestined were making sand castles, Kari and TK were swimming with Davis close behind, and Matt and Tai were playing Frisbee.   
Suddenly Tai's throw went wild and rolled towards Sora.   
,i>Huh? thought Sora. _This is too familiar._   
"Here Sora, pass back!" yelled Matt.   
Sora grabbed the Frisbee, and expertly threw back the Frisbee to Matt.   
"Beautiful throw Sora!" yelled -   
Tai?   
_Yes,_ Tai said that. _Wait a minute..._ thought Sora. _This is backwards. Matt is the one who is supposed to say that. Oh, yeah. I forgot. Matt likes Mimi. Wait a minute. I don't care as much anymore. Why not?_   
Sora was getting really confused right then. Sitting on her towel she tried to figure everything out. Wasn't she the one who used to have that huge crush on Matt? But now that she found out that he didn't like her, she didn't seem to interested in him anymore. Even though she didn't like Matt anymore, she still was a bit mad and jealous though. It wasn't that she wanted Matt anymore though, it was just that she didn't want Mimi to have him. She couldn't understand how Matt could chose Mimi over her. _Does he not think that am I not good enough for him?_   
(to be continued)   
  
~*~ Hope you enjoyed it!! I will have the next chapter up REALLY SOON, she be sure you come back and check it out!! Remember to review please:) Until next time!!! ~*~


	4. Sora Sifts Through Feelings

~*~ Presenting chapter 4 of "Party Weekend!" Dun dun dun dun! Ok, ok, enough with the dramatics. Anyways, here is what you've been waiting for, please enjoy!! Oh, and please review! Thanx :) I do not own Digimon. ~*~

## Party Weekend

Chapter 4

Saturday night everyone went to sleep right away, cause they were so pooped after a busy day on the beach. Sora welcomed sleep readily, and was ready to be swept away into Dreamland. She was still confused, and wanted to forget everything and just rest.   
The next morning Sora woke up early, and got dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt. She decided to take a walk on the beach to kill some time before the others woke up. The sun was just rising and cast beautiful colours of pink and orange in the sky. It reflected on the glassy water, and took Sora's breath away. She only wished that she could share this moment with someone else. Sora sat down on a log and took in the scene before her.   
"Hey Sora," said someone behind her.   
Sora turned around and saw Mimi standing there. _When I meant that I wanted to share this moment with someone, I didn't mean Mimi. Of all people, how come she woke up early as well? Isn't she too good for me now? Now that she's got Matt wrapped around her finger, what's she doing spending her time with me?_   
"Hi," said Sora quietly, wishing Mimi would leave. Mimi sat down beside her. _So much for leaving._   
"We haven't spent a lot of time together this weekend," said Mimi. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you were avoiding me."   
_Oh so you noticed,_ Sora thought.   
"Uh, no way Mimi. Of course not, I guess I've just been so busy...." Yeah, busy sulking.   
"Oh, that's good," said Mimi. "Anyways, I just woke up, and I was going to go back asleep, except I saw that you were gone. I thought this would be the perfect time to talk, and I thought that you might want some company."   
"That's so.....thoughtful of you," said Sora.   
"Well, now that I've found you, I've been meaning to tell you something..... You see, I think that I might be starting to like Matt-"   
Sora blanched.   
"- and I was wondering, do you think we might go well together?"   
Sora paused. "Well, I'm not really sure Mimi. Are you sure he's your type though? I mean, do you two even have anything in common?" _Hey wait,_ thought Sora,_ I don't even have anything in common with Matt. We're so different. Why did I think that Matt and I would even work out before?_   
"Well..." started Mimi, "We both are into music right? He has his band, and I sing. And....."   
Sora listened, as Mimi went on...... _Yikes, I never noticed it before, but they would probably go well together. They would make a cute couple too..... Maybe I've been going at things all wrong. Maybe I've just liked him because of his pretty face._   
Then Sora realized that she should be happy for Mimi. After all, she was one of her best friends.   
_Agh!_ Sora thought, _ I can't believe I've been acting so immature!! I've been jealous of Mimi, just because she got Matt and I didn't. Just because she had someone who liked her, just because Matt had picked her over me._   
"Actually," Sora said, "I think you too are perfect for each other! And, I know for a fact, that he likes you too!" Sora was glad that she was finally being able to sort through her feelings.   
"Oh my gosh! Really! Oh Sora thank you for telling me! You're such a good friend!" Mimi hugged Sora, a little overly enthusiastic.   
"Uh, your welcome," Sora thought, a little taken aback. I've been everything but a good friend. I've got to make it up somehow.   
"I was wondering Mimi, if you wanted to do something together today? Just us? Like maybe we could go swimming or canoeing or something?"   
"That'd be great Sora! I don't know about canoeing though, something a little more....... less energy? The swimming sounds great though."   
"Great, then we better be getting back soon. Everyone else will probably be waking up soon."   
They walked back towards the cabin contently.   
_I'm so glad that I have figured everything out. Even if Matt did like me, then it wouldn't even work out, it would just be a big mistake. I mean, it would kinda be like me and Izzy together. He's all into computers and everything, that is definitely not me. And Joe, he's always into his medical research and stuff. Borrrring. And Tai, always soccer this, soccer that, and me..... Actually, yah, I do like soccer too. Well, Tai likes......._   
Sora kept trying to find differences between them, but to her surprise, she found out that they actually had a lot in common with each other. _Is this mean what I think it means?_ wondered Sora.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

That afternoon, Sora and Mimi went swimming like they planned. It ended up to be a lot of fun for both of them. Mimi happened to be a pretty good swimmer, to the surprise of Sora. Sora never thought that swimming was Mimi's thing.   
After swimming, they decided to dry off in the sun, and lay on their beach towels. All day Sora had been haunted by the same question, over and over: _Do me and Tai belong together?_ While the girls where playing Truth or Dare that first night Yolie, Kari and Mimi seemed to think they did. _Are they right?_ wondered Sora.   
It's just, me and Tai have been friends for such a long time. Wouldn't it be weird if they suddenly liked each other more than friends?   
_OK, well let's go through this in an organized matter,_ thought Sora. _ What are some reasons why I like Tai? Well, Tai has a lot in common with me, he is funny, he took care of me when I hurt my wrist, he's always been there for me, we know each other really well, and he is cute...... Huh? Whoa. Those are pretty good reasons. And now what are some reasons that I don't like Tai? He is nosy, well actually he's just curious, his practical jokes are annoying, but then again, he's only trying to have fun, he made me play volleyball, but only because he wanted me to have fun....... _   
"I'm not getting anywhere!" sighed Sora out loud, getting frusterated. Everything seemed to be pointint toward the good things about Tai.   
"Huh?" asked Mimi.   
"Uh..." Sora had forgotten that Mimi was beside her. "Nothing, Mimi."   
"Oh come on, Sora. I know something's wrong, I can tell."   
"It's nothing, really," said Sora nervously.   
"Well, even though I don't believe you, I'm not going to pressure you," said Mimi. "I bet I know what it's about though."   
"Huh?" asked Sora.   
"It's about Tai, right?"   
"How did you know?" wondered Sora.   
"Oh come on, it's kinda obvious. You've been staring at him all while we've been laying here," said Mimi.   
"I have?" And sure enough, Sora realized that she had. _And I didn't even notice. Is my subconscious mind trying to tell me something?_   
(to be continued)   
  
~*~ So Sora's finally getting the hint that she likes Tai. I wonder what will happen at the party that night that is going to happen..... Don't forget, there's going to be a dance there..... Hehe, I hope I've got your curiosity peaked. So come back to get chapter 5 soon! I think it's going to be the last chapter. I think I'll post it tomorrow, so stay tuned! ~*~


	5. Discoveries (yeah I know I suck at label...

~*~ Ok, here's chapter 5 of Party Weekend, the completion of my fic. Enjoy!! I do not own Digimon. ~*~

##  Party Weekend

Chapter 5

All the Digidestined were now setting up for their last night at the beach resort, in which they decided to have a party. There was going to be music, dancing, great food, - anything to make it fun. Everyone was all psyched up for it, including Sora. It was kinda going to be a dressy affair, in which she brought a new dress.   
Everyone helped set up the living room, which was quite large. Joe and Davis arranged the tables with food of all sorts - chips, pop, salad, hamburgers, hot dogs . . . - all in which Matt was in charge of preparing with the help of TK, Cody and the barbecue, which came with the cabin. Mimi, Sora and Kari were in charge of decorations which they brought, and organized lights and lanterns of all colours. Izzy and Yolei were setting up a stereo, in which everyone helped bring cd's for. And Tai, being the "in-charge, leader" type of person, just went around and supervised, and made sure everything was running smoothly.   
_Wow!_ Sora thought, _This is going great! Everyone is helping out to make this a great night. What a way to end a vacation!_   
Everything was setup now, and everyone went to get ready cause the party was going to be in half an hour. The girls all went to their room and got out their clothes and accessories to make them look nice, and the guys? They just kinda went with the flow.   
That night Sora was going to wear her light, flowered skirt and a white tank-top. She didn't get dressed that often, so Mimi went shopping with her to help her decide what to get. _ I'm lucky to have Mimi to help me with this kinda stuff, _Sora thought gratefully.   
Sora was going to wear a pretty casual outfit, while Mimi was going all out with a white mini skirt and pink tube-top.   
Sora was ready to go, and just finished putting on her white sandals, and started walking out the room when Mimi stopped her.   
"Sora, where do you think your going?? Your not even wearing any make-up for goodness sakes!!" Mimi said.   
"Uh, I didn't think it was necessary..." said Sora, back Mimi dragged Sora over to a mirror on the wall and got out her bag of makeup. _Oh no, now I'm in for it,_ thought Sora. Mimi's going to transform me into a clown. Mimi added some lipstick to Sora, some eye shadow, some blush, and then was done.   
Sora faced the mirror, afraid what she would see. "Whoa Mimi!" was all Sora could say.   
_Wow, she did a great job! _thought Sora surprised. Then Mimi stuck a flower in Sora's hair, and said, "Done!"   
"Sora, you look awesome!" said Kari.   
"Yah," agreed Yolie.   
"I think I did a pretty good job, if I don't say so myself," said Mimi.   
"Thanks Mimi," Sora said, "You're the best!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Half an hour later, the party was going full blast! The lights that the girls had set up where the only ones on, and it had an amazing effect. At the refreshment table Davis was stuffing his face, in the air was music compliments from Izzy the DJ, and on the dance floor everyone was dancing the night away.   
Sora was now dancing with Joe, which she found out was verrry dangerous. _Man, Joe is a wild dancer to say the least, maybe a little overenthusiastic_, Sora thought amused. Sora couldn't help noticing Matt and Mimi having a great time dancing a couple feet away, but she didn't feel jealous at all, and just winked at Mimi.   
After that song, Sora decided to take a break and hit the food table. She filled her plate with junk food, and downed a glass of punch in only a couple minutes.   
"Whoa, save some for the rest of us," joked Tai, who happened to be standing beside her.   
"Hehe," Sora laughed, "I guess all this partying has working me up an appetite."   
"Yeah, this party is the best isn't it? I can't believe we pulled it off," said Tai.   
Suddenly a new song came on - a slow one. _A slow song?_ thought Sora, _Please let no one ask me, I can't slow dance!!_   
Mimi and Matt started slow dancing on the dance floor, and then TK and Kari and Yolie and Ken, all the "couples".   
"Hey Sora, do you uh, wanna dance?" asked Tai a bit nervously.   
Sora blushed, _Oh my gosh_, I can't believe it. _Tai asking me to slow dance?_   
"Uh, I don't know how," stammered Sora.   
"Here, I'll show you," said Tai, as he guided her to the dance floor. Tai took Sora's hands and positioned them on his shoulders, and then placed his on Sora's waist, then they started swaying to the beat.   
_This doesn't seem so hard,_ thought Sora, it was now coming naturally to her.   
"You look nice tonight," whispered Tai, a hint of blush in his cheeks.   
"Thanks, Tai," said Sora, touched by the compliment.   
They continued dancing together, almost as one. Then Sora feeling a bit brave, rested her head on Tai's shoulder. _This feels so right,_ Sora thought,_ Here in Tai's arms, I feel so . . . safe. _   
They were standing so close that Sora could smell Tai, a scent that was refreshing and soothing. So familiar. It reminded her of all the times they had had together: on the soccer field, at school, in the Digital World....   
The music then came to an end, a Sora was a bit disappointed. _Disappointed? I guess I was really enjoying dancing with Tai.... _   
Tai and Sora let go of each other reluctantly. Then Sora spoke up,   
"I think, um, I'm going to go outside for a break."   
"Uh, ok then," said Tai.   
Sora went outside to the front porch and gazed out into the ocean. It was already dark outside and the moon was out, Sora hadn't realized how late it was. _I guess I was having such a great time.....dancing with Tai. Wow, was that ever an experience. Like heaven. I think- I think that I might be....in love?? What?! What am I thinking? I know, someone must have spiked the punch. Yeah that's it._ Then she sighed. _Oh, come on Sora. Face the music. Just admit, you like Tai. Yeah, but love? Isn't that going a bit too far?_   
Sora just stood there leaning on the rail on the porch, staring into space, thinking.   
Suddenly a hand rested on Sora's shoulder. "You've been out here for a while," said Tai who stood behind her.   
Sora smiled, "Yeah, I guess I'm a little tired."   
"Do you want to take a walk?"   
Sora suddenly remembered one of her daydreams.   
_"I was wondering that maybe tonight you'd might want to take a romantic stroll along the beach in the moonlight tonight under the stars?" No that was Matt speaking, no Tai. And anyways, this might be a stroll along the beach in the moonlight under the stars, but it probably won't be romantic_. Although Sora kinda wished it would be. Sora shook her head as to erase all her thoughts.   
Tai took that as Sora saying no. "Oh, so you don't want to? That's ok-"   
"No, no, no Tai," said Sora. "I'd love to go! I was just, uh- it's nothing."   
They set off along the beach in silence, the salty breeze blowing through their hair. Sora took off her sandals, and walked near the ocean, the sand squishing beneath her, and the waves rolling over her feet.   
"So, you had a good weekend?" Sora said a bit uncomfortably, trying to start a conversation.   
"Yup." said Tai.   
"Um, that's good." said Sora.   
"How about you?"   
"Yeah, it was fun."   
"That's nice."   
_Ok, this conversation isn't getting anywhere_, thought Sora.   
"Uh, SoraIjustwantedtosay-," Tai rushed.   
"Whoa, slow down," laughed Sora.   
"Heh heh, yah um, well I just wanted to say that uh, well, your a beautiful night tonight."   
Then Tai realized his mistake. "I-I meant it's a beautiful night tonight. Heh heh. Uh, yeah."   
"Well, Tai," Sora said amused, gaining confidence, "Your a pretty good looking night tonight as well."   
Tai looked at her, a kinda mixed expression on his face. A bit of confusion, embarrassment a little hope.   
They walked in silence some more, when unexpectedly Tai's hand found Sora's. Sora looked up at Tai in puzzlement, but then smiled and held his hand. _ I can't control myself_, thought Sora, _I can't hide it anymore. I _do_ love Tai._   
Sora stopped walking, and looked up at him. Tai gazed down at her, staring into her eyes leaning down towards her, "I think this has been the best weekend of my life," and with that, he kissed her on the lips. Sora closed her eyes and melted into Tai, perfectly satisfied at the moment. When the kiss ended Sora whispered, "I_ know_ this has been the best weekend of my life," standing hand in hand with Tai, in the midst of the sea air.   
THE END   
  
~*~ Ok, that's it, the end of my fic "Party Weekend." I think the last part may have been a little quick and short, but I'm not really the best at writing (actually I'm not that good at all) and it's the best I could do. Anyways, I hope it wasn't too sappy for you, and I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review your comments to me, I need all the suggestions I can to improve. Thanks!! ~*~ 


End file.
